Bring in the Rain
by bloodyraven.13
Summary: My first one shot!Mikan is a maid in sumire's house and she wishes it rains.Then,it rained at last.Guess what happened.....this fic is not good trust me..


Bring in the Rain

_**Serenity:Hi Hi!!**_

_**Mikan:Hi too!**_

_**Serenity:This is my first fanfic!Hope you like it...well...not actually my very first buit first that I made here**_

_**Ruka:Hey Mae...Who'll do the disclaiming?**_

_**Serenity:Hmm...how about...Natsume.**_

_**Natsume:Pick me huh?I'll burn you.Trust me 'TEL-TEL'**_

_**Serenity:Huh?What the-?Where did you get that?!**_

_**Natsume:From your autograph...**_

_**Serenity:What?!It's safely secured in my closet!Well anyway...Say that nick of mine and i'll kill Mikan...(Gets a knife)**_

_**Natsume: (gets annoyed) Okay whatever...Mae doesn't own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice or any of us.Just the title and the plot.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

One morning,a 16 year old maid was in her room,listening to her MP3 she bought.She was imagining that it was raining gracefuly while listening to her MP3.

She sighed"I wish it was raining here it's so hot!"Mikan complained.She sang with the music she was listening.Then,she saw the birds from the tree infront of her room flew away."Huh?Why are they flying away?"She asked herself.She looked at the sky,it was dark and gray.Her face brightened up"Yay it's going to rain!!"She shouted.However her master was annoyed with her.

"Sakura!!stop shouting come here!"She shouted irritatedly.

Mikan sighed."Coming!(sigh)...That Sumire is irritated easily when she's on her beauty sleep.BLEH!"She said then she went out of her room and went in Sumire's bed room.

**IN SUMIRE'S BEDROOM...**

Mikan went in and closed the door gently."What is it ma'am?"she putted a little annoyed voice in the 'Ma'am'.

"Why are you shouting you idiot!Can't you tell that i'm having my beauty rest?!Clean the house...NOW!!"Sumire shouted at her.

"Yes right away"Mikan went out and closed the door"...That Sumire doesn't know how to be nice to others except for that Hyuuga guy next door...Ugh"She said then went down stairs to the kitchen then got a mop and a bucket of water then started mopping.while she was mopping,she heard the rain loudly.

"Wow,this rain was better than I expected"She said while looking at the window then started mopping again.

**FAST FORWARD...**

After mopping,she sat on the sofa to rest.

"I want to take A shower..."

She was about to twist the door knob of the bathroom then suddenly she thought of something.

She snapped her finger"AHA!I know what to do now!"She said she went to her room and threw her towel on her bed then she opened her window and jump on the nearby tree.

She jumped down then went out on the feild and twirled around and around.Then,someone went out oh his house,carrying his jacket.

"Hey,Little girl,what are you doing outside the rain?Idiot"He said.Mikan turned around and saw a boy,the same age as her.

"Oh its you..."Mikan frowned.The boy raised one eyebrow.

"You know me huh?"He said,emotionlessly.

"Yep,my master talks about you everytime.I bet you know her"

"Who?Sumire Shouda,the so-called fanclub pres.?"

"Yup,the one and only Permy in the subdivision"

"What's your name idiot?"

"Mikan,Mikan Sakura.How about you Mr.Hyuuga?"Mikan asked politely.

"Don't call me Mr.Hyuuga stupid.Call me Natsume."Natsume smirked.

"Hey Natsume,You're getting wet.I think you're going somewhere.I'm sorry"Mikan bowed.

"Whatever.What about you?aren't you going inside you're also getting wet you idiot"He said.

"Oh,me?I'm just here outside coz I want to take a shower and its boring inside"Mikan said"And that master of mine is taking her beauty rest"She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway,to tell you the truth I am not going anywhere.I went here coz I wanna go to that tree over there"Natsume pointed at th tree behind Mikan.

"Oh that Sakura tree?"Mikan asked.Natsume nodded."Oh okay"Mikan said.

"Whatever"Natsume coldly replied.

Mikan frowned.'_Hecould at least say thank you to me!That darn stuborn-oooh!!' _Mikan thought angrily.

Natsume sat down the tree and looked at Mikan.Mikan twirled around again.Natsume stared at her for a while'_She looks very beautiful when she's like that...-huh?!what am i thinking!'_He thought furiously.Suddenly,Mikan sneezed.

"Achoo!!"

Natsume heard her clearly so he slowly stood up and took off his jacket and putted it on her."What did I told you,Idiot.You'll catch a cold"He said.

Mikan smiled,"Thanks Natsume,Yeah you're right.I'll go inside now"Mikan said.She was walking towards the tree and ready to climb.But,someone pulled her.It was Natsume."Natsume what are yo-"Mikan was cutted off by Natsume(again).His lips crushed into hers.He kissed her passionately.Mikan was very shoked.He pulled her closer and tighter.He deepened the kiss.Mikan snapped back to reality.She tried to push Natsume away but failed.Natsume's hug was very tight for her to push away.Her hands snaked unconciously at Natsume's neck.She moaned softly.She opened her mouth a little so that his tongue could enter.She moaned again at this.They were in that position in 4 minutes.After that they broke to gasp for air.

"One question Natsume..."Mikan said.

"What is it,Mikan?"Natsume smiled a little,just for her.

"How come you...kissed...me...?"She asked.Natsume stil smiled at her.

"That's called love at first sight,'my' Mikan"

Mikan raised one eyebrow and smiled.She kissed him again.He kissed back.They did another very passionate kiss...under the rain.

_**THE END**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Serenity:At last!!A one shot from me!!! (jumps high)**_

_**Mikan:Yay!!You did it Mae!**_

_**Serenity:Thanks Mikan! (Hugs Mikan)**_

_**Mikan: (Hugs back)**_

_**Natsume:You're both such idiots you know...**_

_**Hotaru:I agree with Hyuuga...**_

_**Ruka: (Sweat drops) 'and you two are cold as ice...'**_

_**Serenity:Hmph!Yeah whatever,Oh and FYI I know that already a million years ago!**_

_**Natsume and Hotaru:Good girl...I thought you're most likely like that Idiot over there (points at Mikan)**_

_**Ruka:oook...R&R you guys.Thanks for reading...**_


End file.
